The Unwanted Gift
by moocow33
Summary: When a strange black clad stranger appears to Bakura in Ryou's house while ryou is at school and then decides to make Bakura's life a living hell, in a way only men would find truely horrible
1. The begining

a/n: wow i wrote this and it took a while but i thought of this fics upcoming chappy's and have already mapped them out(kinda) and the spirit of the ring/tomb robber=Bakura and his light is=Ryou okie

**Disclaimer:** I don't i repeat i do not own Yu-gi-oh, happy i said it though i could always...

meanings-

------ change of setting, with different person or in a POV(no pov in this chappy)

_bla _something happening like on a tv screen

((bla blee bla dudu bla)) me talking

**bla **in dreamland

**_Bla_** in chat room

------

A certain brown-eyed silvery haired Yami strutted boldly through out the dark house like a territorial tomcat though in reality he was bored, very, very bored. And what agitated him further more was that him, Bakura ancient tomb robber had seemingly had run out of things to do, the speaking box had stopped, the TV as Ryou called it was strange they spoke in a different tongue but the voices said that they were 'midday movies'. He had already gone through the clothes and wasn't hungry  
  
"Great how convenient I have nothing to do, I'm not hungry but there is always Ryou's stuff... hmm what about that thing of his that he is ever so fond of, computer?"

Bakura grumbled quoting 'ever so fond of' from Ryou's father, only slightly perking up at the prospect of disturbing his hikari's possessions. He was half way up the stairs on the small two-story house when he heard a crackling noise and the sound of heavy feet being dragged across the floor. Bakura not the one for interruptions grudgingly stomped down the stairs, quickly moving into the living room not caring for how much noise he made. Though as he entered the lights flicked on instantly causing him to shield his eyes from the sudden change though as the spots disappeared he saw a dark figure in a black clock that covered its face in shadow standing directly in the centre of the medium size room. Seeing this Bakura smirked

"Well, well what do we have here, tsk tsk you really should know better than t-"

"I am here to tell you and make your life miserable by letting you live out you worst nightmare, which it is true" With that the weirdo figure leaned forward and put his hand in front of the dumbstruck Yami a multi coloured ball of energy appear and went straight towards him and a silenced light blast was seen.  
  
"Arggh you'll pay for that incompetent fool" Bakura yelled jumping back up onto his feet after he was knocked down by the blast. Looking around his eyes narrowed he wasn't in the living room, hell he wasn't still Ryou's house anymore. He was in a small black room within the middle a home movie player and a lounge. Shrugging Bakura went and sat down, his arms limply held behind his head. After waiting for a few seconds Bakura grunted and was just positioning his foot for a well-aimed kick when the old thing started. Ryou was up on the screen looking at a picture of his family back in England were they were all happy, Ryou dejectedly sighed, putting it back in his diary, and opening up a page in his diary his eyes skimming over the writing he started to read it out loud.

_January, 16 Wednesday,_

_Dear diary I Believe that I understand my feelings now, I know that my Yami will most likely never feel the same but I still believe there is hope. I remember first seeing him and first knowing what, no who he was, at first all I wanted was his friendship but he has refused me of that to many times already, but now I have developed something much stronger for him than he will ever know. At first it was a crush God he looked so hot when I first met him, his eyes filled with fire. I don't know what he'd do if he found out that I liked him but now I that crush has developed into love I really do love him, I think I first realised this when he said these three simple words that have changed my perspective on how I feel for him, 'My girly Aibou' it lifts me high when I remember him saying that though I choose to remember only the sound not what it looked like when he said it and the rest of what he said after that...'_

"Right um Ok so that's why he looked pretty absent-minded when I said that and he didn't even listen to the rest of the lesson."

_ 'But I think I love him even more when he sleeps, I've seen him sleeping quiet a few times now but most of the time I have to run out to avoid getting caught, Man why can't I have a normal person to love or even someone who isn't hated by my friends that's why I suppose I protect him from Yugi's Yami. Plus I really hope that he doesn't find out I want to tell him when I'm ready though I am slightly surprised that he hasn't found out already, he hasn't even, well I don't think he has caught me yet staring at him all those times' _

And then the scene ended not showing Bakura any more of the diary entry Bakura gulped at this. And said to himself 'Ryou, sweet innocent Ryou you watch me sleep and stare at me and Ra knows what you probably imagined...Ack' he slapped himself on the forehead

"Ok so Ryou isn't so innocent and... and Ra my sweet Sun God why are you forsaking me, how could I have not noticed him staring at me, well there was the one time but... Arg"  
  
The scene continued of the screen, it showed Ryou standing by the door gazing at a lump in the bed, only to run silently out of the room, most probably back into his own when Bakura groaned and rolled over, mumbling in Egyptian. Then several scenes played out as Ryou looked like he was staring out the window, but in fact was running his finger over a photo of Bakura lovingly then the room went black.

"So what if he loves me, hows that making me live out my worst nightmare, fool," Bakura screeched at the walls but in his mind he was screaming bloody murder

'Argg that's gross how can he even like me thats wrong he isn't even to think about liking me I'm his dark side, and all this time I thought he was shy of girls'. As the ancient Egyptian spirit started preparing to continue but he was knocked back by the same blast of lights that sent him to the room. Bakura's vision cleared but he still felt slightly light headed and at a loss of time

"You'll pay for wasting my time like that baka" He said his fists clenched near his face.

"Hey Bakura I am home" Ryou said opening up the front door and sticking his head in unknowing of the events that had just happened. In response to Ryou's greeting Bakura muttered and swore under his breath cursing about the waste of hours and walked straight past Ryou and stormed up the stairs and in to his bedroom not daring to look at Ryou or his façade may be broken.

------((with Ryou))

Ryou just walked quickly into the kitchen his head down, not daring to look up at Bakura. He dropped his school bag on the kitchen table moving to the pantry to get out a pack of two-minute noodles. He moved over to the kitchen bench and turned on the kettle and set it for three minutes, then emptied the pack into a bowl that was already out. He was in a seemingly good mood after not getting a detention, hanging out with the 'gang' and Yugi after school and not getting in trouble from his own Yami after he was one and a half hours late which brought Ryou to think about his Yami's strange behaviour 

'It kinda looked like he had been out for a while, but he was agitated so maybe he lost track of time... Oh I need to go onto the chat room soon hopefully they can help with those algebra problems, best be off now' Ryou thought literally talking to himself while the kettle when off setting a small whistling sound. He grabbed to kettle and poured it into the bowl with the noodles, then sat down at the kitchen table setting up his maths books and the laptop before joining in in the chat room.

------((Meanwhile... With Bakura))

Bakura plonked himself onto the bed his arms resting behind his head, his cold eyes staring up at the ceiling, before he decided to take a quick nap ignoring the voice in his mind warning him of Ryou but the ancient spirit just ignored it. 

------((In Dreamland with Bakura)) 

  
"Noo get away from me you freaks" Bakura running away from the light side his head over his shoulder trying to get away from some certain someone's or something's. But Bakura buffeted into another body that had jumped out of the shadows in front of him, the look on Bakura's face was priceless full of repulsion and astonishment as he backed away from the person he had hit. He looked around to see the people he was running away from, circled him like an animal surrounded him and chanting something 

"Wee wovee youu Baku" And Bakura just screamed and was petrified as they came in closer and said

"GROUP HUG" their arms reaching out to him only to be interrupted by an artificial whistle bringing him back to the real world.

------Real World. ((No not the TV show))

Bakura woke up jerking into a sitting position gasping for air while his snowy hair stuck to his forehead as a large sweat drop formed on the side of his head

"I vow I will need become friends with Pharaoh, how dare he, his light and fan posse overrun my dreams." he said rubbing his head and temples involuntarily shivering at the thought of that coming true. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up pacing for a while, before throwing serval items at the traitorous bed for giving him that horrible nightmare. After that a little fit of his curiosity got the best of him as he followed his ears to the foreign sound of clicking which he hadn't heard before as Ryou hadn't every brought his laptop home before in fear of it been caught in the cross fire of flying objects and being destroyed.  
  
Bakura silently walked down the stairs then entered the kitchen resting on the doorframe and glared at Ryou for not telling him of this new gadget while watching what he was doing. After waiting a few minutes Bakura cleared his throat and walked past Ryou into the TV room shaking his head and muttering about stupid hikari's then the thought of Pharaoh came to mind

"Hey you're not speaking to Pharaoh Ryou!!!"

------((At the computer in chatroom))

DM Rulz=Yugi/Yami((yes he can use a computer, remember when he vs. Duke he used it))

Feedin Flaming Swordsman=Joey((and Tristan is over there too))

Dicey Duke .D= duke((well no da))

Change of Heart=Ryou

_**Dicey Duke. D: Hey Yugi are you there? **_

_**DM Rulz: yea I was just talking to Yami, he told me not to speak to Tomb Robber **_

_**Change of Heart: really, just then? Cause Bakura just warned me not to talk to Pharaoh maybe they are psychic at sensing each other **_

_**Feedin Flamin Swordsman: You sure he didn't threaten??? You can tell us bud **_

_**DM Rulz: Joey I doubt that but isn't Tomb Robber angry with you? You know for comin home late? **_

_**Change of Heart: Strangely enough no but he seemed a bit out of it went I got home and now he seems restless, hmp **_

_**DM rulz: so any one need some help with that homework? Cause grampa is home and he just offered to help out. **_

_**Dicey Duke. D: Yea I need the help badly **_

_**Feedin Flamin Swordsman: I m lost at the first glance Yug and Tristan is ova here he needs some help too **_

_**Change of Heart: Maybe we should all go over to the Game shop, I mean cause we could all met up... again but this time for homework. **_

_**DM Rulz: Oh ok ill tell Yami, you guys we be coming over now? **_

_**Dicey Duke. D: Yup Feedin **_

_**Flamin Swordsman: You can count us in **_

_**Change of Heart: Alright ciao later, I'm going to try and get Bakura to come with me... I don't want him to destroy anything. **_

_**Logging off.... Successfully Logged Off  
**_

_**  
**_"Hey Bakuraaaaaa ..."

------((Bakura's POV))

'Don't look up, don't look up don't be a baka look up, oh the gods know why im arguing act like you didn't hear him, there we go it always works'

"hump be that way well since you can't hear me I'm going to Yugi's House" Ryou said knowing that even mentioning the Pharoahs hikari would send him to do almost he opposite of what he was doing, he grinned edging his Yami on knowing that he knew he was smiling

"Hmmp whatever"

"Ok then I guess I'll be going by myself, just thought you'd like to know that Yami is going to be there"

"Fine I'll go just don't talk to the Pharaoh and I'm not going to say anything, or do anything nice to the friendship posse and that includes being friendly" Bakura said not bothering to look at Ryou and added sarcastically "Oh celebrations of Hathor[1]"

[1]Hathor being a protective goddess but also of love and joy

_Preview next chappy-_

__  
  
**_"Arrrggg Marik you'll pay for this I demand you come here right now!!" A thump was heard and Marik appeared in the middle of the lounge room, wrapped tightly in his bed sheets. The on lookers would have been laughing if it wasn't for the seriousness of the whole situation _**

**_"Sister, I love you but I just got to bed, so please turn off that damned light or you'll end up in the shadow realm" Marik moaned rolling over still sleepy clutching his millennium rod in his hand waving it around threatening who he thought was Ishizu or Odion but it was really... _**

**__**

P.s Pleaaase review


	2. The Femine Twist

a/n: OK peeps if you are reading this i am sooo sorry for not updating earlier because i had this chappy all writen out (1250 words) and then i skrewed it up sorry and it was perfect i loved how i had it planned and all the interations with the charry's and trust me i think that this version is a tad worse

Reviewers:

Bakugirl13: Hiya... again thanx 4 reviewing, hope you enjoy this chappy

Princess Kiyomi: Hey thans 4 your support and trust me i can't wait until you make that Mai fic

p.s hon thanx 4 telling me where it is i'll read it :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't i repeat i do not own Yu-gi-oh, happy i said it though i could always...

meanings-

------ change of setting, with different person or in a POV(no pov in this chappy)

_bla _something happening like on a tv screen

((bla blee bla dudu bla)) me talking

**bla **in dreamland ((might not be used in this chapter))

**_Bla_** in chat room ((Might not be used in this chapter))

* * *

------Chap.2 The Femine Twist((wink wink))------

In the house of Yugi, Yami and Yugi's grandfather, the TV was booming from in the lounge room and could be heard through the house including in the living room where two ancient spirits sat glaring now half heartedly at each other from across the room each sitting on a couch with a coffee table separating them.Bakura had been there the whole time it was were Ryou had 'put' him.

It had all started when the 'gang' had, one by one, started to finish their homework so in about ten minutes of finishing and Duke then going home because of a date with one of 'his girls', Joey and Tristan had started getting over excited over a 'long week-end' and quote were almost 'Freeeeeeeee at last'. So leaving the hypo teens up to rampaging around the house Yami (pharaoh) had escaped into the living room not wishing to be caught in the cross fire of celebration and met the bored ex-tomb robber and simply sat down and started glaring which was gladly accepted as a glaring contest and they had been doing that for about half an hour nether had given up until Yami sighed in defeat and then put his hand up blocking the other from speaking

"Look I know you are thirsty as am I so I'm going to go to the kitchen and see what I can get, I think it's safe now or at least they have quietened down, so I'm going out now" Bakura grudging stood up and stretched out and without looking at the other ancient spirit in the room he said something that was a first for him and slightly shocked the ancient pharaoh

"Just look out and be careful if you don't want to be caught, I'm sure you know fully what they can do," but of course being Bakura he couldn't help but add a snide comment "But that is only unless you don't want to be caught or maybe you do?!?" he chuckled and dodged a threatening glare from Yami as he left throught the door leading into the hall.

------With Yami------

The one time Pharaoh of ancient Egypt padded down the hall silently aware that the tv would block out most noises that he made but he still decided that he didn't want his hair to be attacked by hypo teens...again. As he thought this he unknowingly touched his hair for comfort that it was still all there and also that it had nothing in it.

As he approched the kitchen door he put his ear to the door and listened to the sound of the news in the lounge room, and shuffling feet in the kitchen that could only be from Gramp's small and soft shoes. He then opened the door slowly putting his spiky head in the room checking to see if the coast was clear but was met with a silver tray that gleamed and two glasses of lemonade with a large jug.

Yugi's grampa, or grampa as even Yami referred to him was standing their as if he had been expecting Yami to come sooner or later.

"Shh they might hear you," gramps said holding one finger up to his mouth silencing the ancient Pharaoh "I knew that you would come sooner or later, you and the Spirit of the Ring must be getting along quiet well by now and I wouldn't want to spoil your budding friendship. Take this and shoo" The old man said in a hushed whisper then pushed the complaining spirit who was muttering, whilst shoving the tray into Yami's hands.

"But we are _not _friends and there is no _budding friendship_ " once he was pushed out he whinned to the closed door.

------In the Living room((after Yami left))------

Bakura paced around the coffee table bored beyond belief his mind wandered back to the incident earlier on, then to Ryou then back to the living room and his paper dry mouth. As he warily looked around, a crackling sound behind him made him fling himself around only to be met with a ball of light to the face, but as the time seemingly slowed to slow motion((like in the movies)) he saw the ball was a mix of light purples and blues with pale yellow streaking through it but as soon as time caught up with him, a blinding light surrrounded him and the black cloaked figure.

"So, you seem to be taking our previous encounter today well, though that won't last long"

The shadowy other said stepping closer to Bakura so he was 3 steps away but the sudden movement slightly pushed back the hood of his cloak slightly and in the brightness of the white room Bakura was able to glimpse a bit of blond hair beneath the cloak but decided to taket no heed of the small detail.

"Hn, whatever they worst you could and can ever do is, oh i don't know maybe... Nothing."

The white headed tomb robber said boldly without a second thought about what he had said

"Oh trust me this will hurt you, in fact this would hurt any man trust me I'm a man and no one in his right mind would want what is going to happen to you and at the end of this day you will be begging on your knees for me to change you back"

"I say B.R.I.N.G it on, no one will _ever_ get me to beg"

even though it was hard to see the strangers face a flash of white showed in a grin.

"Very well, but your the one who asked for it"

"Ha thats rediculous," but the white room had disappeared and he was back firmly in the Motou's Living room. "Oh well i better go check on that stupid Pharaoh, don't know what he could have gotten himself into"

Walking up the the slightly ajar door he slipped througt and started to walking down the hall to the kitchen but as he had turned the sound of a silver tray hitting the flour, glass shattering and the undeniable sound of leamonade flowing onto the sream coloured carpet.

------Later on in the Lounge Room-----

"Arrrggg Marik you'll pay for this I demand you come here right now!!" A thump was heard and Marik appeared in the middle of the lounge room, wrapped tightly in his bed sheets. The on lookers would have been laughing if it wasn't for the seriousness of the whole situation.

"Sister, I love you but I just got to bed, so _please turn off the dammed light _or you'll end up in the shadow realm" Marik moaned rolling over still sleeply clutching his millennium rod in his hand waving it around threatening who he thought was Ishizu or Odion but it was really the whole 'gang' excluding Duke. The group of onlookers gaped at the sudden appearance of their ally(or friend) because he was back in his homeland of Egypt living where he was studying the scriptures even more. Marik had slowly raised himself up to a sitting position still dazed with bleary vision though the room was oddly silent he still waited for some sort of explanation.

But before he could get his answer the silence was interupted by "Where is HE" an angered female voice screeched pushing through the group of stunned teens then a flying white fuzzball that had thrown itself at Marik and landed squarely on his chest knees pinning Marik's arms down aswell as knocking out his breath in one move

**_UMHP_**

"Ouch what did_ I_ do?" The blonde youth said his voice straining trying to look at someone else but was rudely interrupted by being yanked up by his collar. Purple eyes met firey brown ones owned by a very pissed looking white headed girl and a demand was voiced through her clenched teeth that turned out as a growl

"C-H-A-N-G-E me back moron or get your minon to"

"What I did nothing, I don't even know who you are" the confused Egytian teen said

"Yea sure nothing" but the girl seemed to stop fuming to think over the second thing Marik had said, but was snapped out of thought by Joey's sniggering

"Well I'm sure you are enjoying that position there? Want us to leave you?" Joey said before being swatted on the back of the head by Tea, though the two on the floor looked at each other then the girl slid down onto Mariks hips while Marik sat up and looked strangly at Joey, after finally waking up fully. The girl on the other hand was Beet-Red ans mannaged to stutter out

"Eww he... he, gross THAT is _slut_ your talking about and me well ...EWW" scrunching up her face while Marik stared in disbelief at the chick sitting then slowly moved his face in closer till their noses were almost touching then his brows knitted together as he tilted his head and stated

"B-Bakura?? 'kura is that really you?" They both looked each other the whole scene looked so serene but was disturbed by two woof whistles erupting from both Joey and Tristan. Bakura in girl form and Marik's eyes bulged out reconising that this position was worst than the first one, both of them linked at the hips and lips a few centimeters away from each other though after reconising the complete wrongness of the whole picture they leaped up and started saying

"come on that is sooo SICK", "and people say i have a demended mind" "Get a bloody life that's _Marik_" or "Get a fricking hold of your self hello _thats BAKURA_"

After about 2 minutues of the said two babbling on about how wrong that was and them holding their heads as if they were mentally scarred they were silenced but if they weren't they whould have kept it up like that for a while longer if the soft voice hadn't have chosen to speak up

"Uh maybe you guys should relax, Tristan and Joey were just acting like normal but now we have some bigger problems like who did that to you Bakura and where will Marik stay I mean won't Odion and Ishizu worry about where you ar"

But then three eygptians appeared two of which Ryou had worried about, though the third was of a fairly well known through all of those that had millenium items, Mr. serious and mysterious himself Shadi, who had obivously teleported Ishizu and Odion there.

"Hey Ishizu I should have known you would have come with the tauk and all but not that fast, hmm so arangements?"

Ishizu nodded to the Pharoah then watched as Odion went over to Marik and Shadi went to greet the Pharoah formally, before regarding the scene taking place she shook her head then turned back the the pleasant white haired teen with a warm smile

"Yes it is god to see you too. Marik, your house, two days until can come over on the plane that we were suppose to come over with"

"His clothes and the food??"

"hm i can bring his clothes over with me, he should have finished packing by now, right brother" she said and sawout of the corner of her eye a very sheepish looking Marik who looked few shades paler "well I'll pack for him though he _will_ owe me. Tonight and tommorow a curry? No beers or sweet foods" Though as she mentioned no beers or sweet foods a groan was heared coming from both Bakura and Marik and Odion grinned

"Indian or Asian?"

"Indian also Odion can stay and he will see to it that Marik doesn't misbehave, Oh also Bakura you might want to check your faverite clothes they may eb slightly ... changed to match your current figure" Ishizu ended winking at Ryou and his Yami's eyes went the size of plates as he understood what she meant and was out the door running home to see what had happened to his clothes which he loved

"Dude that was interesting and scary at the same time i mean i never thought Bakura was so vain and i never thought someone could love his or ha h-her clothes that much" Tristan said not fully believing that what he had just witnessed was true

"Yea i wouldn't talk if I were you Tristan i mean coming from you someone who loves his hair dearly.." Tea started a smirk lifting itself onto her face, These next few days would be interesting to say the least

* * *

a/n: Like it?? if you did please review Well until next time toodles 


End file.
